User blog:Swimswimfruit/The End's reason for existence
The roles have been reversed. Owari is kneeling in front of Magnus, defeated and almost falling into a coma. Magnus kicks Owari on the head with such power that he's sent flying, and that kinda wakes him up. Magnus: I know this fight has not seen its end yet. Stand up. Owari lands rather roughly, and almost instantly opens up his Pantheon, He then uses a few godly powers, mainly Apollo, to do that trick where he heals himself with the cost of his own life force. He then stands up, with a brutally serious look, and stares at Magnus. Owari: So you're telling me that you're showing mercy, even when you could have killed me? Magnus: I am not here only to kill you. What this world is going through right now, it is on me. You are a part of me, the dangerous part. The emphasis, however, is on "me". If I wasn't here, you would have never come to be... Magnus starts walking towards Owari, in the midst of this war. Magnus: What bothers me is that I can only guess how that came to be... Still, all of my speculations can be summed up to one thing; If I simply kill you, there is a good chance you might just come back, and pose an even bigger threat... Magnus laughs for a bit. Magnus: Thought I can't really think of anything more messed up that's left to do. Owari laughs too. Owari: So you're telling me you're set on not just defeating me, but making sure that I don't come back? Owari starts walking towards his light side counterpart too. Owari: That's what I hate about you, love. You continue to be a fool. As long as you exist, I will. Owari grins uncontrollably. Owari: You see, you are no good guy either. I might be Owari, but you're not Hajimari. You are the balance... And as long as you exist, your dark side will always be there... Owari finds that this is the perfect time to reveal his origins, and goes on. Owari: You wanna free this world from the threat of my revival? GO RIGHT AHEAD! Owari takes out the Soul God's item that he had on himself, and points it at Magnus. Owari: THROW THEM ALL AWAY, RIGHT NOW, AND THE WORLD IS FREE! SACRIFICE YOUR AMBITION OF CURING GOD, KILL ME, AND THE END IS NO MORE! Magnus: So it was the God Items, huh...? Figured. Owari: Yes, it was all due to the will of the same items you use to bring happiness to this world that mayhem has been unleashed into it! The two men finally reach eachother, and stand tall. Owari is laughing, while Magnus is dead serious. Owari: You see, you want to defeat the One God, and the other Gods who gave you their powers understand what that means. You need to be as pure of heart as you can, you need to get rid of all hesitation, of all negativity. You must not have a single doubt in your mind. To that end, the items are helping you... Owari points to the Soul sphere in his hand. Owari: It's all because of this. Owari then touches his chest, right were the partially healed scar from the Ama no Ohabari remains. Owari: You know, one of the things I learned about Jason L. Magnus is that some people, all around the world, really admire him as a fighter. While most see you as a pirate, so do realize what you sacrificed in order to face Shiryu and Shir, which was for all their sake as well as yours. What really suprised me is how they talked about one of your talents... the fact that when cornered, you always prevail, becoming stronger when you are pushed beyong your limits. Magnus: When there are easy times it's true that I'm less effective than when in distress... Owari: Yes... but on the same time, during the last two years, you've been put through ordreals that most people would discribe like hell. You know all too well how many times everything that happened with Shiryu and Shir almost drove you to madness... Once, literally. Owari know holds the Soul Item in his palm, and then points at Fate, who was still fighting with George at that time. Owari: All those experiences lead to all sorts of negative emotions gathering up inside you... This feeling of anguish, or despair, of rage is what gave birth to me!!! After the fith Shir was over, you calmed down, but that darkness was still lurking around you... So the soul item took a little piece of your soul, where all the darkness was, and simply rejected it... At that moment, somethign pecculiar happened. Our Destiny's string started shining brightly. Fate noticed that, of course, and understood that the string wanted to break free, it wanted to do something... After realizing whose string it was, he took out his scissors, and with a masterfull swipe, he cut off a small strand, the one that started growing, and eventually became my own... Magnus: So you coming to life was the soul item cleansing me, and destiny playing some sort of trick? Owari: Who is to say that my first encounter with you wasn't destiny, too? Gnothi Safton works in a very pecculiar way, but it had enough power to create the clone of a man of your power back then. Everything makes sense, if you think about it, love. Now then... Pantheon Flames erupt violently from all over the place, as Owari's face burst with rage. Magnus shields himself with his own, and prepares, serious, knowing now the truth about Owari. Owari: If it's up to me, I'll make sure that the darkness in your heart becomes the dominat feeling... Hell, I'm still a sweety. If you want, from time to time, I'll force the Soul and Destiny Items to let out good old Jason to come and play, just as they let me... BUT NOW IT'S TIME I TAKE THINGS SERIOUSLY. JASON VS THE END: FINAL ROUND! Both dash, coating themselves with Pantheon and other elements. Category:Blog posts